It's A Saiyan's Life
by Demlassx
Summary: A selection of stories all about life with Bulma and the prince of all Saiyans.
1. Where Do Babies Come From?

**I will post more chapters later on! These are all going to be short one-shots involving the Briefs family, as well as their many friends. The rating may also change depending on what I write about in the future.**

Vegeta sat upright at the table, staring at his young blunette daughter, who was staring into her cereal; pushing it around with her spoon. His eyebrows burrowed, as she let of a deep sigh, before slopping around with her breakfast a little more.

Vegeta broke the silence "what's the matter with you girl?" She looked up to him "you would normally have devoured that, and four other bowls by now!" He questioned.

"Nothing daddy" she replied "I've just got a lot on my mind"

As Vegeta was about to lean towards his small daughter, Bulma entered through the front door, smiling gladly whilst carrying a small bag of shopping. She had just returned from a fellow colleagues home across the city. She had given birth to twins three days ago, and Bulma wasn't going to miss and opportunity to see some new adorable babies. It had been 7 years since she had Bra, and she had actually missed the feeling of cradling a newborn in her arms.

"I returned bearing gifts" she smirked, holding up a bag of shopping which was stacked with multipacks of snacks for her three saiyan family members. Although Trunks was rarely in the house anymore, she still bought extra for when he was home. It wasn't as if she was wasting her money; there was always plenty of it.

"It took you long enough" Vegeta huffed, not glancing away from the daughter sat opposite him.

"Your daughter seems to be in distress woman, see to it" he grumbled, before turning to face his wife. Her eyes narrowed as she focused of Bra. "Oh yeah?" The walked over to the counter and placed the bag down, before sitting down beside Vegeta and placing a hand on his left arm. Bra looked up at her parents, before pushing away her bowl of cereal.

"What's troubling you, sweetie?" Bulma asked. _'Bra is never one of leave food'_ she thought to herself.

"You went to see some babies today, didn't you mommy?" She replied. Vegeta looked at his wife with slight confusion, and Bulma answered her daughter with a nod.

"Well I am very confused momma, and it's bothering me" she exclaimed, raising her voice slightly. Bulma's face began to look even more confused than before .

"I just don't understand where babies come from!"

Vegeta spat his fresh orange across the room, before coughing up the rest from the back of his throat. Bulma's Jaw dropped and her face steamed a bright bed, as she looked to Vegeta for some sort of help.

"Oh no woman. I gave the boy the talk so now it's your turn" he snapped, before crossing his arms to the woman, who let out a huge sigh.

"Well..uh.. Babies come from mommies, dear " she tried to answer as briefly as possible.

"Duh momma, even I know that! But how does the baby get there?"

Bulma felt her face grow more and more red as she tried to think of some gentle way to describe **sex** to her daughter. She left the table and grabbed Bra's hand, before guiding her over to the sofa for a more 'adult chat'. She sat beside her young daughter, with Vegeta stood behind the sofa, observing for his own pure entertainment.

"Baby, when a mommy and daddy love eachother very much, they might decide they want a baby. And... They ...uh". Bulma struggled to maintain eye contact with her so innocent daughter, and describe such events to her.

"They have to show their love to eachother. But only if they really love eachother"

Vegeta let out a single snort of laughter, which has caught by Bulma , who returned a menacing stare to her husband.

"How do they do that mommy?" bra giggled. "You're stalling mom. It can't be that bad can it? You and daddy have done it before because you have me and Trunks!" she smiled brightly, as Bulma groaned in embarrassment, with Vegeta smirking uncontrollably.

"Me and your mother show our love all the time, child " Vegeta replied sarcastically.

"SHUT UP VEGETA! She's only a child!" The blunette yelled. "Anyways- a mommy and daddy have a... Sort of... Special cuddle in a bedroom, that lets them have a baby"

"And only your mother and father do this act, girl! You shall never need to do it, EVER." Vegeta interrupted again. Bra stared at her two parents and smiled excitedly.

"So, does this mean we are going to have another baby around the house soon too!" She leaped out in joy, skipping around the sofa and her parents excitedly. Both Vegeta and Bulma were completely dumbfounded.

"Bra honey, what makes you think there is going to be another baby?" She laughed nervously, tugging at her tight turtleneck sweater.

"Well, Trunks had a special hug with some girl a few days ago, and I saw. I don't hunk I was supposed to though, because she was getting ready I think. She wasn't wearing any clothes! He told me not to tell you, but I'm sure that's because he didn't want me to give away his surprise if he was napping a bab-...OOPS!" Bra blurted out, as she turned to her mom, who was now as pale as ever, and looking rather shaky. Her father on the other hand, seemed almost impressed with what he was told.

"He's definitely your son" he teased at Bulma, who had lunged for her phone on the coffee table, and dialled a number in record time. _'Maybe these lessons need to be learnt when children are older'_ she thought to herself. Little bra didn't quite understand what was happening, but she had a rough idea, that she had totally dropped her older brother in it.

 **"But mommy, you still haven't answered my question"...**


	2. Making a prince happy

**NOTE: Lots of my fanfics and chapters will NOT be canon, and there may be some AU in there, but it will be mentioned before the sotry if so :) Luckily, there will not be many (if not, any) OCs in my chapters!**

Bulma held her tiny little baby against her chest, as she waited for her en suite bath to fill up with warm water for her and Bra. She had only been home for 3 weeks, and Vegeta had avoided his family at all costs since. Bulma had a rather serious scare when delivering her daughter, and Vegeta had seen it all. His growing concern about his wife and daughter made him feel weak; which angered him even more. He spent most of his time back in the gravity room, unless it was to sleep or to eat.

 _'Just like old times'_ Bulma thought and sighed.

Bra clung to her mothers chest, while making small hiccups from her evening feed. Her tiny blue tail coiled around Bulma's wrist, and her azure eyes were fixated on the flowing water from the faucet. Delicately, Bulma laid her daughter on a mat on the floor, and began to slowly undress the young princess; taking care with her small and fragile head. Afterwards, the picked her wriggling baby back up, and turned the water off, before swirling the water with her free arm to check the temperature. _'perfect'._  
Undressing herself, she climbed into the bath with her daughter still in her arms, before lowering herself into the bath until completely submerged. She put her knees up and placed her daughter between them, with her baby's tiny feet against her mother's stomach. Her tail flopped into the water, causing her to swish water around with every flick, making both the mother and baby chuckle in contentment. Bulma was mesmerized by her little miracle giggling and curious of the world around her. She had went into labour a month earlier than planned, and had suffered horrific hemorrhaging which almost killed them both. Bra was delivered stillborn, and was resuscitated several times not long after her birth. Her parents were told to expect the worst, but their amazing little baby pulled through, and was home in the safety of her mother's arms. Vegeta narrowed it down to her 'Saiyan' genes kicking in, but Bulma knew her baby was a fighter; in more ways than one. She sat there in a deep trance, thinking to herself deeply, not knowing she was being watched.

"You seem happy woman." Vegeta announced, as he carefully tread in through the door, and sat on the toilet seat; eyeing the child cooing on her mother's lap, and Bulma herself, who was smiling at her husband.  
"I am Vegeta. I really am happy, aren't you?" She grinned.  
"Of course woman. I have a strong Saiyan daughter to cherish" Vegeta replied simply.

Bulma continued to smile at her husband, before looking back down at her little girl. "Come in and join us Veggie" She smirked. "You can help wash our baby down after her dinner".  
Vegeta's eyes widened. "Are you sure? My strength and children do not mix, woman. I never had contact with our firstborn and I do not plan on injuring my only daughter." you questioned her, slightly concerned.  
"Nonsense you goof. You never bothered with Trunks anyway, and I will be here to watch her. I wouldn't be offering if I thought you would be endangering her!"

Vegeta huffed deeply, before scowling back at Bulma, who seemed remarkably happy still. Usually, she would have thrown in a few insults to get him going, but she was genuinely being polite.  
 _'Strange hormonal females'_

He turned around so he was not facing his family, before slowly stripping himself of his training suit, until he was in nothing but his underwear. Those too were quickly discarded... His broad and muscular build never seized to take Bulma's breath away, as well as his hundreds of battle scars from all his glorified moments, as well as the many that were inflicted during Vegeta's time with frieza-

Bulma's face dropped. She remembered when Vegeta sat her down after their wedding, and told her it was his duty as her mate to explain his past to her; something she had wished for, for a very long time. He told her the stories of the torture he was forced to endure, as well as all the cruel acts inflicted upon him to keep the saiyan in line. From that day, she had understood her husbands sharp personality, as she knew it was the only thing keeping him from breaking down. She was again, in such a deep thought, that she didn't even realise that Vegeta had already stepped into the bath with her, and was now sat in front of her and their baby. She blinked a few times, before setting her eyes up towards his scowling eyes, which were fixated on their giggling infant.

"I was thinking Vegeta, maybe we should get her tail removed." Bulma stated, watching her daughters extra appendage swish in the bubbly water.

"Not a god damn chance woman! The child is of saiyan blood, and she deserves recognition of that. It's the only thing she does have" he replied sarcastically. He had a point. The child was a basic clone of her mother, except for her agile and fluffy tail: the only prof of her saiyan heritage.

leaning over, Bulma picked up a sponge from the side of the bath, before handing it to Vegeta, who looked at her blankly.

"I will hold her, and you can wet her head. Try not to get it in her eyes" she smiled.

Following orders, he squeezed the sponge underneath the water, before wringing it out over his daughters head, cupping one hand above her forehead to stop the water from dripping down into her eyes. He was focused on her way she tilted her head back, trying to watch her father with her gleaming blue eyes, chuckling and splashing playfully. His movements came to a halt as he carried on watching her, and he smiled. Not a smirk that the saiyan usually does after a winning battle, but a genuine, soft smile. This was caught be Bulma, who was gaping at him, open mouthed. _'His smile... it was so real'_ She has finally found something that made her prince happy, and that one thing that softened his heart was his family. He would never admit it, but this was his ultimate weakness. A small tear left Bulma's eye, as she saw her prince look up at her.

"what's your problem woman?" Vegeta asked, concerned.

"I've done it Vegeta... I've made you happy" she almost cried, as Vegeta looked at her astonished as more tears slid down her face in silence. They were caught by vegetas warm finger, as he wiped them away from her cheek, his eyes furrowed against hers. He leaned closer, pushing their baby against her parents' chests, until she was gently sandwiched between them. Bulma leaned forward and put her head against his chest, taking in his warm embrace. Vegeta sat in silence, capturing the moment between him and his family.

"woman..."

bulma looked back up, cupping his chin with her free hand and pulling it towards her face and gently pressing her lips against his. He placed his hands on each side of her face and carried on with her kiss, before pulling back and looking into her eyes.

"shut the hell up please?"


	3. Bra's first date

"Oh my Kami, Daddy! Grow up!" Bra screeched into her father's face in absolute disgust. She was 16 and half now, and not once has she been able to set 5 feet within a boy. Well,except Goku and his family, and her brother of course but this was different.  
"I forbid it, girl! You will stay here where I can keep an eye on you!" Vegeta yelled back at her. He had lasted this long keeping her from any male company that he did not approve of, and he was not willing to back down now.

Bulma just sat on the sofa; her head nodding side to side, whilst observing her daughter and husband's dispute. As entertaining as it was, Bulma tried not to intervene in anyway through this argument. Bra had to learn to stand up to her father on her own. _'Good look with that'_ she thought.

Bra had been seeing some high school jock without telling anybody. She had managed to keep her little secret for well over 3 months and it was all going smoothly... That was until Trunks found out and grassed her in to her parents. Bulma was a little angry that she had kept a secret from her for that long, but she was not nearly as bad as Vegeta. He was distraught! His little girl has been mixing herself with human scum, and it boiled his blood.

"Daddy please" Bra sighed. "We are only going down to the bowling alley. Pan and all my other friends are going" She huffed. "It is not like we would be alone together!"  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta scowled. "What would be occurring if you were alone?" He spat back.  
Rolling her eyes, she turned to her mother with pleasing eyes, almost indicating this was where Bulma was to step in. Standing up, she walked over to Vegeta and placed a hand on his chest to hold him back, making his entire body tense even more than he already was.

"I think it would be a fine idea-" Bulma started, as Bra leaped up and squealed with joy, triumphant in the fact that she got her own way again  
"As long as we get to meet him first."  
Bra's eyes shot open, staring at her mother blankly. Meet him? He would never survive this household.  
"You have got to be serious mom? With psycho dad over here and tough guy Trunks, he wouldn't make it past the front door"  
"Well I want to be certain this boy is right for my favorite daughter" Bulma teased. Bra scoffed in retort.  
"I'm your only daughter..."

* * *

Sat in front of her dressing table, Bra finished touching up her red lipstick, and gave her hair a quick flick,before standing up and looked towards her long mirror for a full view of herself. God she was attractive, and she knew it. Luckily for her, she had inherited most of her body from her mother, which meant that she was blessed with all the right curves in all the right places. She had chosen to wear a baby pink dress that stopped at the middle of her thighs, along with a low v shaped neck, allowing herself to expose a small amount of her cleavage. Throwing a red cropped jacket over the top, she stepped out her room and walked towards the kitchen to wait for her boyfriend. Hento was a pretty average boy, and consisted of short brown hair with deep green eyes. He was a tiny amount shorter than Vegeta, but was well bulked up all the same. They had met when Bra had tried out for the Cheer leading team, and had been secretly dating ever since.

Stepping into the room, she felt her father's dagger eyes pierce through the back of her head, as she sat down at the table, trying to focus on her mother who was washing the dishes from their previous meal. Bra felt as is she was beginning to sweat, as she felt a twinge of fear hit a nerve. _What if daddy scares him away? He will certainly dump me for sure!_

Her eyes shot open as she heard a faint knock on the door. She slowly began to rise from the chair, until she saw Bulma rush past and aim straight for the door. _This family is going to hell.  
_ Opening the door, Bulma was confronted with a young, handsomely dressed young man who had his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He immediately stepped back a little bit; appearing to be quite nervous and surprised that is was not Bra who answered the door.  
"Uh... Hello ma'am, is Bra home?" He asked as politely as he dare speak.  
Bulma narrowed her eyes at him, before smiling brightly and stepping in forward for a handshake.  
"Why of course! I am Bulma, Bras mother. Well I am sure you would know that, her being a Briefs and all" She chucked whilst she shook his hand. He laughed alongside her, feeling a sigh of relief from the introduction. _So far so good.  
_ "Please do come in!" She said.

Walking inside, he caught a glimpse of his date and smiled. She rose from her seat and returned the smile, as he slowly walked over towards her. However, he was interrupted by a largely built man who bolted in front of him. Although Vegeta was rather short, it felt as if he was towering over Hento, as he scowled at the boy with a look of rage and disgust. Hento gulped. Hard. Slowly, he raised his hand out towards Vegeta, as Vegeta looked down at the gesture, completely astounded. This boy had come into his house to steal his daughter, yet had the audacity to try and shake a Prince's hand? He huffed and smacked the hand away, making both Bra and Bulma wince slightly.

"So..." Vegeta spat. "You are the brat that is with my daughter?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to the boy, making Hento step back a little more. Gulping harshly again he stuttered "Yes sir. If... If that is okay" He had began to slightly shake, making Vegeta smirk menacingly in triumph.  
"You seriously picked this runt?" He scoffed, turning to his daughter.  
"Dad just back off you jerk!" She yelled at her father,standing up and into her father's face, making him lean back again in shock. Bulma's eyes widened and he let out a hissing giggle, as she watched Vegeta get almost intimidated by his own daughter. Grabbing Hento's arm, she dragged him towards the door and pushed him out before her, and turned back to her parents.  
"You guys are embarrassing!" She huffed before slamming the door behind her. Vegeta stood in the same position from earlier, eyes widened and moth slightly opened in shock.  
"She shouted at me..." He muttered under his breath, as Bulma came behind him and started rubbing his shoulders.  
"I think that went quite well, don't you? We need to invite him over again. He's very handsome." She smiled.  
"Woman...Do not even go there" Vegeta tensed, making Bulma let go of his shoulders and laugh hysterically.  
 _Bra is in for it when she gets home_ She thought to herself.

* * *

 **I tried to make his name a type of food, seen as most of the DB characters have a name based of something. His name originated from Hentō meaning almonds. I really am authentic :)**


	4. Trunks' Birth

Bulma's groans of desperation filled her entire private medical facility of the eastern wing of capsule corporation. She had requested that she gave birth at home to avoid the city's tabloids from making her headlines once again about her pregnancy. Throughout her first 5 months, the city's most popular gossip magazines had her on every cover, all making harsh comments on the aspect of her being a single mother, and talks of her having an affair during her relationship with Yamcha. After a while Bulma had refused to even go near the magazines because it was clear they knew nothing about what she had went through the past few years with Vegeta and Yamcha.

Her cries became gradually more frequent, as she squeezed yamchas hand with all her strength; her knuckles white with tension. He was rubbing her back in a circular motion whilst trying to comfort his straining ex girlfriend. He had no idea why he was there by her side, but he felt like he _had_ to for her sake. There was a chance that the baby she was carrying was his, but there was also a chance the child could be that cold hearted saiyan she had been running around after the past few years. Even if it turns out the baby was not his, he still felt that responsibility to care for them both even if bulma did not deserve it.

"Miss briefs you really need to push now!" Her wails of agony echoed down the halls, as she pushed her body to its near limit. Her teeth were clenched together and her hair in a messy bun behind her head, with some loose strands stuck to her sweating face. Her crying pants became continuous, as her body shook and spasmed with each strong contraction.

"C'mon B you've almost done it!" Yamcha cheered her on through each contraction. He felt just as terrified at she did at that point, and didn't know if she could carry much longer. Her panting became whimpering sobs, as she dug her face into the crook of yamchas neck to try and comfort herself; her hand was still clinging to his arm for dear life. She felt as if this child was ripping her apart with every push she took. She couldn't take it anymore, screaming into Yamcha's ear once more. She had messed up. Sleeping with Vegeta just to get over Yamcha resulted in an unwanted pregnancy and no clue as to who the father was. One possible father had left her 6 months ago for space and had no intentions of contacting her, and the other would most likely leave her too if this child wasn't his. She wanted to back out and never have this child at all...

Her thoughts were interrupted by the wailing of a small bundle of lavender between her legs. Bulma and Yamcha were completely struck, as they stared at the tiny baby which was being wrapped in a ball of blankets after his cord has been cut. Bulma held her arms out to the doctors as they placed the sobbing babe into her arms. Blue met blew as her baby's huge crystal eyes joined hers, as she cradled him close to her, with tears streaming down her cheeks in pure joy. The back of her finger rubbed gently along the whimpering baby's cheeks, until she soothed his tears into murmuring hiccups.

Looking down at the child, Yamcha immediately took note that this child did not have a tail. That could had been the evidence he needed that this baby was his child, had it not been for those scowling eyes that seemed confused and annoyed at being forced into this world. "He looks like Vegeta." Yamcha whispered as he stared down towards the newborn, making Bulma's smile fade. She looked towards Yamcha, expecting him to get up and leave. Instead she was embraced in a warm tender hug as he gently pecked her cheek before looking at Bulma's new son.  
"Don't worry, I'm not like him Bulma. I won't leave you. we are friends remember?"

Bulma may not have the Prince of all assholes by her side, but that no longer mattered to her. Not anymore. She had her own prince who would care for her and be the love of her life. And his name was Trunks Vegeta Briefs...

* * *

I really love the thought that Vegeta was never present for Trunks' birth, so Yamcha took his place for the birth instead.  
I also imagine that she genuinely did not know who the father of Trunks was until he was born, thus placing false hope on both Vegeta and Yamcha about her baby. :) I am evil


	5. The Slap (Part I)

"Oh look, his royal asshole returns!"

As he stepped into the house, he felt the cold stare of his mate follow him across the kitchen and into the living room. Bulla was sat with a doll in her hand beside her bigger brother who was playing with her, and her giggles and smiles sharply faded as Vegeta walked by and removed his shoes before sinking into the couch. He sighed heavily and shut his eyes tightly _'What the hell have I done this time?'_ He reopened them to find Bulma in his face staring back.

"Well, what is your problem woman? I haven't got all day" He huffed and turned his head away, before Bulma sharply pulled it back to her direction, shocking him.  
"Oh, you want to know my problem? You cannot keep promises that's my problem!" She screeched into his face, causing Bulla to shuffle towards her brother and snuggle into him. She hated to see her mom and dad argue so fiercely.

"Woman I break your petty 'promises all the time!" He argued. "It's no big deal!"

Bulma's face scrunched into a burning rage."NO BIG DEAL? Try telling that to Bulla when she asks why her daddy did not attend her first dance competition like he promised!"

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second. He had completely forgot. He had spent the entire day sparring with kakarott instead of going to that stupid recital that Bulla had begged him to go to for 4 weeks straight. her face lit up when he finally gave in, and he came close to feeling ashamed at the fact he had broken his promise to her. He tilted his head over towards Bulla, who was scowling back at him whilst snuggling underneath her brother's chin.

"I completely forgot..." Was all he could mumble out.  
"Well I was one person short seen as my own husband didn't turn up! Luckily Yamcha wasnt busy and-"

"WAIT!" Vegeta interrupted her mid sentence. "You took HIM to MY daughter's dance?" Bulma scowled back at him and gave him a quick smirk of accomplishment. Now i've hit his soft spot...

"Yamcha was looking foward to see his god-daughter dance so he jumped at the idea. He actually enjoys spending time with our family" Bulma stepped backwards as Vegeta rose swiftly and came fact to face with Bulma, his rage prominant as a vein protruded from his forehead and his fists shaking at his sides.

"Uh, mom.. It's not really dads-"

"Stay out of this Trunks!" His father stopped him. "I cannot believe you took that low class rat instead of me! I'm her father if I do recall correctly! I did not approve of that runt getting involved in my child's life."  
"At least Yamcha acts like he gives a shit about Bulla, which is more than I can say for you Vegeta! Sometimes I think Yamcha may as well be her fath-"

"DADDY NO!"

 _ **SLAP.**_

Bulma's face was smashed to the side, as the back of vegeta's hand connected with her right cheek, leaving a visible red imprint across her pale skin. She turned back to face him, tears already sliding down her cheeks. Vegeta had never raised a hand to her before, even when he first came to Earth all those years ago, she figured he was all talk. Her hand came up to rub her blotched face to try and soothe the sting.  
"Ouch..." Was all she could mumble.

Vegeta and Bulma stared at one another, before Vegeta stumbled back and combed his hand through his thick mane in utter disbelief. _Did I really just lay a hand on my own woman? My mate?_ He didn't know what came over him. He had just harmed the one person on this mudball of a planet that trusted and respected him. Their eyes both changed direction to her children who were to their right; Trunks was stood eyes widened in pure shock, while his little sister clung onto his trouser leg and sobbed continuously. Instinctively, Bulma rushed over towards Bulla and pulled her close, trying to soothe her fears. As Vegeta inched closer towards the girls, Trunks stood in front of his crouched mother and baby sister in a defensive pose, blocking his father from accessing them.

"Move boy." Vegeta softly uttered with his head mildly down.  
"Back off dad! You've done enough. Any closer and you fight me, not some defenseless girl". Ignoring his son's threats, he leaned over slightly to get a better view of Bulma

"Bulma.. I... I didn't mean to..." He couldn't even finish his sentence. He was just about as shocked as his family were. Growling and spinning out of their direction, the prince headed straight for the door and barged straight through it and knocking it clean off it's hinges, before blasting far into the air. Trunks knelt down beside his mother and gently placed her chin in his hand, before inspecting her cheek thoroughly. She smiled meekly at him, whilst still cradling her now traumatized daughter.

"Let's go get you cleaned up, ma"


	6. The Slap (Part II)

**I tried to make this not seem too OOC but it is so hard seen as it's vegeta and he isn't really an emotional character to start off with XD**

"That's gonna leave a mark" Bulma chuckled momentarily as she observed her cheek in her bedroom mirror. A circular welt had made it's home across her cheek and was incredibly sore to touch. She continued to apply a cold press to her face as she paced backwards and forwards across her room, occasionally glancing at her son and daughter who were sat on the bed following her movements. The silence became slightly awkward until she headed to her balcony to try and spot her runaway husband.

"He's such an idiot. Running away from his troubles as usual. Asshole" She muttered the last word under her breath as she felt her daughter stand beside her and hold her hand and hug her side tightly.  
"Daddy scared me mommy." She whispered against Bulma's shirt. She smiled sympathetically and stroked her daughters blue hair gently.  
"There's nothing to be scared of baby. I shouldn't have hurt dad's feelings on purpose."  
"Momma! Daddy's aren't supposed to hit moms are they? I will not forgive him for this!" Bulla growled in anger. Bulma just stared ahead across the huge land which belonged to her.

 _'Stupid Saiyans and their stupid tempers'_

* * *

A gust of wind woke Bulma up as her sliding doors appeared to be open. She turned over to check the time on her alarm clock. _'2:47 are you kidding me?'_. Lazily, she hoisted herself out of bed and closed the doors and locked them shut again before turning back to bed, where she spotted a dark silhouette against the wall within the corner of the room. His muscles were sculptured with the light of the moon, with his eyes monitoring her every move. She sat on the edge of the bed in the moonlight with her back to him.

"I wondered how long you were going to be. There's some food in the refrigerator if you're hungry." She mumbled with her head down, staring at her bare knees.  
"Hn" was all she got as a reply, as she felt him advance slowly towards her. She scrunched up her eyes as she felt his breath inches away from her face. She felt a bare hand gently cup her chin and lift her head up. She slowly reopened her eyes to see him staring directly at her. She felt so angry as if she wanted to pounce on him and beat him senselessly. However, she also felt something while being in his presence that she had not felt in a long time. Fear. His hand slowly moved to her cheek and rubbed it lightly so inspect the damage he had caused. He saw her briefly wince at his ministrations and held his hand in place whilst looking into her eyes. He saw a small tear collect in the corner of her eyes and he dropped to his knees before her, making her tilt back in shock.

"Vegeta... Are... are you okay?" She wanted to reach out for him but her body refused. She felt glued to the spot as she watched him breathe gruffly before her. His hands wandered up to her waist and rubbed her hips gently as he laid his forehead against her knees; his face staring at the floor. She managed to place her hand within his onyx mane and rub his scalp tenderly.  
"Woman..." He sat there motionless for what seemed like hours, although it was only moments "I have done something regrettable to you." He slowly held her a little tighter, making her shake.  
"You hurt me Vegeta." She said in a monotone voice. She wanted him to feel bad for what he did. "And you hurt our children. They didn't need to see such bullshit"  
"Bulma... I am sorry" He held his head up to face her but she turned her head away. He didn't know he would ever regret something so much but he did. As much as he would never admit, he cared for his woman and this setback made him want to abandon the planet altogether and never return. He began to stand and held Bulma's face with both his hands, making her stand up with him. She leaned in until their brows met and they stood in eachother's embrace whilst listening to the breaths of one another.  
"You are one stupid saiyan. But I love you" she lightly pecked his lips, but was stopped when he crushed his lips back against hers, holding her head against his, as if almost afraid to let go.  
"If you want me to leave just say it Bulma, and I will leave."  
"I don't want you to ever leave me, Vegeta. You're an amazing husband and a brilliant father. Much more than Yamcha could ever be..." She watched his face contort into a scowl.  
"It could have been him" She watched on in awe as her husband held her against him, with his eyes shining very gently. _Oh my gosh! Is he crying?  
_ "He could have been who you chose. He could have been Trunks' father and he could have been your mate. Why did you choose me over him. He is your kind afterall, and yet you settled for someone with my track record?" Then Bulma understood. He is insecure. He knows all about her and Yamcha's old relationship. He was her first kiss, first love and even first time. They had done everything together and after Trunks' birth, Bulma still bent over to his every whim, until Vegeta returned to Earth after training. She realized he would compare himself to Yamcha, and always try to rub it in his face that he was with her and not him, and she had tried so hard not to make it a big deal but she knew it was always in Vegeta's mind. She remembered after Bulla was born he wouldn't allow Yamcha near them, and it even led to a really heated argument about him being Bulla's godfather. It wasn't that Vegata was manipulative or controlling, he was just so worried about her getting up and leaving him for someone she once spent so much time with. _Idiot_

Bulma wrapped her arms around his build neck and pushed her body against his, as Vegeta's arms instinctively grabbed the unders of her thighs and lifted her up and allowed her sleek legs to wrap around his waist. Her lips pressed against his once more, as he guided them over to the bed before allowing himself to fall onto his back so she was straddling his waist above him. She sat up and smiled at her husband tenderly. "You're my prince, Vegeta. I will always follow you, I promised you that." She whispered seductively, which made his face smirk almost menacingly as he gripped her hips roughly. His temper was going to get him into trouble one day, but he knew that his mate was someone who he was going to have by his side forever.

* * *

Their naked bodies were wrapped together tightly, as they had finally finished their long round of love making. Bulma was laid across Vegeta's broad chest, her finger tracing the many scars that were etched into his perfect one had their own story and showed how far he had come. This man was a walking miracle and he didn't even know it. She looked up towards his resting frame, his face looked so comforting and calm now that he was sleeping and she just loved the way his lips would occasionally crack a small smile during his dreams. This man could destroy planets, destroy families and could even destroy her, but until that day arrives she would follow him anywhere. He was her prince and she was his queen, no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

 **I am so bad at ending stories but I can't help it :')**


End file.
